Italian Vacation
by me.be.NELZ
Summary: Cammie holds an important spot in the business and is needed in Italy. Not understanding the language, her superior paired her up with her assistant's assistant who grew up there. All is well til she finds out her superior has her falsely married to Zach
1. Chapter Uno

**GO AHEAD. SHOOT ME. But people enjoyed M&M so much I decided to make a little story out of it. It isn't most likely what's in mind. It's not going to be all fluffy. But for once I have a story planned out, not just making it up as I go FROM THE BEGINNING! 'Tis a miracle.**

**PAGE BREAK**

"I need that on my desk pronto-"

"Ms. Morgan you're needed in Mr. Solomon's office." I rose from my seat and briskly I walked to Mr. Solomon's office hoping this would be a promotion or something. I was positive it had to be good news; I had been working profusely and everything was orderly and on time, if not ahead of time done. I gave myself a quick once over in a window; I smoothed my pencil skirt and made sure there were no wrinkles in my cuffed shirt. I took a breath and then walked and turned into Mr. Solomon's office.

"Ms. Morgan, thank you for coming so quickly."

"With pleasure," I replied giving a sweet smile. Everyone knows I don't smile, but to a superior who could change my position - sucking up was majorly involved.

"Please take a seat next to Mr. Goode." It was then that I realized that I was not alone, but a co-worker was in the room. I gave him a small smile and in return he gave a tight lined smile. Oh… oh boy. He was under me and I didn't want him bringing me down; and that grimace - he knew me by me being a total complete bitch.

"Well I called both of you here because Ms. Morgan is in need to go to Italy-" I raised my eyebrow to question that statement but he shot me down with a look, "and is in need of a translator. Now as much as I would love to hire someone she would most likely have them quitting within an hour." I glared at Mr. Solomon as if that would retract his comment, however true it may be. "Now Mr. Goode, it has come to my attention that you once resided in Italy?"

"Yes, Sir," he responded not once looking at me since my smile.

"Now, I realize that you are assistant of an assistant but you will be working directly under Morgan for the next week and a half. It has also come to my attention that you have not seen your family in a measureable amount of time due to a certain someone, so after the business meeting I will allow you both a week vacation to relax." I was about to protest but he shot me down with another look. I sure didn't want to vacation, but if this Goode guy wanted to then let him. "I'm sure you could visit your family within that time Mr. Goode, and I'm positive that Ms. Morgan will be able to make calls for reservation. Now you leave in two days; I suggest you get to know each other, you'll be spending a lot of time together." Mr. Solomon gave me a pointed look which I returned with a smile. Goode opened the door but looked to his side as he held it open for me.

"Thank you, have a great day," I called over my shoulder as I turned a tad to flash him a smile. I turned on my heel and walked out of the office.

_Who does he think he is assigning me jobs I haven't even been told of?_

I turned the corner back to my office and saw Liz my assistant at her desk furiously typing. "Get ready to make travel plans," I barked at her as I turned into my office.

"Ms. Morgan I realize that you don't like this deal but you're going to have to do it." I turned around surprised to see Mr. Goode standing in my doorway.

"Mr… uh Goode was it? No matter, what are you doing here," I demanded as I walked around my desk to sit in my chair. Although my desk was tidy I nudged my papers so that they were exactly on top of each other before giving him a look and turning to my computer.

"You don't even know my name?" I heard him scoff I could imagine disbelief on his face. No I knew this boy, just not his name. "Well whatever. I get you don't want me to go but can't you at least go on the same plane as me?" he asked. This time I was confused.

"What are you talking about Goode?" I demanded as I turned around to give him a questioning look.

"You're making travel plans? I'm sure Mr. Solomon has already made them." I realized he didn't know that I wasn't planning on staying for my so called vacation. I didn't want a stack of work so I preferred to come home as soon as possible.

"Oh, ooooohhhhh oh no, Mr. Goode," I gave a tsking chuckle. "No I will not be accompanying you on the so called 'vacation'. I will return to the States as soon as the business meeting is over. The vacation was for you to reacquaint yourself with your family." I gave him a look daring him to disagree. "I would much rather schedule a plane back rather than schedule hotels." I turned back to my computer to start typing away. Celio Nanne requested a meeting and I realized that Mr. Solomon must've somehow learned about this. I finished my reply when I realized that Mr. Goode hadn't left yet.

"Can I do anything for you Mr. Goode?" I harshly asked as I turned around on him once again. I hated not getting ahead and wasting time, and he was making it awkward.

"I don't understand you, I-"

"You don't have to. You may exit," I dismissed as I turned around.

"Ms. Morgan, Mr. Solomon has rejected your credit card!" Blinking I turned my attention to Liz.

"Excuse me? Please do explain."

"W-well I was online trying to use your credit card and it says it has been exterminated." I knew Liz was scared of me but I never knew her to stutter; which meant she knew how mad I was.

"I want a meeting with Mr. Solomon _this instant_," I hissed rising from my desk and walking towards the door.

"Ms. Morgan-"

"What do you want kid!" I demanded as I turned on him.

"Mr. Solomon explained that you are to remain with me so he cancelled your credit card and gave me this-" he pulled out a business credit card. "He told me that you would be trying to cancel your vacation so I was to make sure you stayed in Italy."

"And you stupidly agreed?" I asked flabbergasted. He took a quick glance to his right. "Do you have a death wish?" I hissed grabbing the card. "Mrs. Sutton please use this _card _to make arrangements," I ordered walking past him to hand the card to Liz.

"It's not activated."

Okay this boy was seriously starting to _piss. Me. Off._

"When will it be activated?" I asked through grit teeth. I didn't have to turn around to know he was watching me warily.

"He didn't tell me, but I suppose once our trip starts."

"Alright" I replied turning around. "I'll have Liz hook it up once we get on the trip. Make a photocopy of this card," I told Liz handing her the card. She immediately went to the printer.

"Why don't you like vacations? Take that back, when was the last time you had a vacation?" he pressed.

"Look, Goode. Both Solomon and you seem to want me to go on this trip. Now I have to make this trip either way, but _you_, you don't have too. I can have you out of here like this-" I snapped my fingers. Hey, it's a classic. "Now quit asking questions and do as I say, it'll make your worthless presence for something." He looked shocked as I turned into my office. Luckily he was outside and I was able to shut the door in his face with a tight smile.

I walked back to my computer to see I had another email. Reply from Celio Nanne. He must have someone on the computer twenty-four seven to have that quick of a reply.

_Ms. Morgan_

_I was surprised to learn from Mr. Solomon that there will be another man accompanying you, especially that that man was your husband. I hope this does remain_

_business like and _

My eyes saw red.

My mind thought murder.

I was going to kill Mr. Solomon for this.


	2. Chapter Due

"Who's idea was this? Really," I demanded.

Mr. Solomon, Mr. Goode, and I were in Mr. Solomon's office. Mr. Goode was looking straight ahead with no expression on his face making me believe he was not completely here because of shock, and Mr. Solomon had the smuggest face. Inferring from the emotions portrayed on faces, I'm assuming it was all Mr. Solomon's doing.

"Mr. Solomon what is your reasoning behind all of this? Mr. Nanne thinks I'm bringing him along for vacation," I hissed. I hated when things were not professional, and this was unprofessional.

"Ms. Morgan, please. If I thought Mr. Goode would embarrass you I wouldn't allow him to go-"

"Mr. Solomon I don't think this is a good idea."

"Thank you!" I agreed looking at Goode. He spoke yet he still didn't seem fully there.

"Mr. Goode I thought about this-"

"Mr. Solomon, you thought about Mr. Nanne?" Finally he came back to reality and gave Mr. Solomon a pointed look.

"Yes. And I believe both of you have been cooped up in this office for far long enough. I realize how much you need time off. Your being sent off immediately, your flight leaves in two hours. Pack for about two weeks, I will have everything arranged," he told us as he started sending emails. He grabbed his phone, "Yes, Mary? Will you please have two tickets to Italy- Marina di Acate, yes. Please have hotels and everything. Oh, this flight is for a married couple." He put the phone down before she could get another word in and gave us a look. I got up out of the office not even bothering to smile - I was annoyed and would make things counterproductive.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? How do you expect me to _explain_-" I heard Goode yell and then soften. I couldn't hear anything else getting out of ear shot. Instead I thought of the task at hand. Did he really expect me to leave work early- I stood stunned as my office was completely shut down and everything was neat. Everything I would need for my 'vacation' was on my desk and extra papers I could work on where next to my purse.

"I'm sorry for touching your stuff, Ms. Morgan. Mr. Solomon threatened-" I cut her off with my hand. I was furious, but there was no point in taking it out on Mrs. Sutton.

"Make sure everything is ready for me when I return," I sharply talked as she rushed to follow me, taking down my notes. I rounded the corner straight into Mr. Goode. He watched me with a stoic face and I glared straight back.

"We have to talk-"

"I'm sure we'll have more than enough time on the plane," I spat. I looked up over the shoulder of Goode and all employees went from staring at us to going back to work. I stared and made sure they all worked before looking back at Goode's face.

"No, like now," he calmly told me looking down. Damn him for being taller. Even in these pumps.

"I'm sorry. Unless you have tea in your hand you are of no use." I gave him a business smile and walked past him.

"Of course she wears Prada," I heard him mutter from behind me.

**PAGE BREAK**

When Mr. Solomon replied we had two hours he wasn't kidding. In less than two I hours I found myself on a plane first class sitting by the window waiting for my… spouse.

I felt papers thrown on my lap and glared up at him, I just knew it was Goode. He shoved his bag in the overhead compartment and sat next to me handing me a drink that looked suspiciously similar to the Peach Black Iced Tea I normally drank.

"I bought you your drink. Now you have to know everything in that little book in thirteen hours," he told me sitting down.

"Excuse me?" I was amazed he knew what tea I drank but giving me orders? I don't think so.

"You are now my wife. As my wife you should know the information," he told me watching me, his face still stoic. His mouth was in a line and his features gave away nothing, even his eyes.

"How is us being in a relationship going to be a big deal?"

"Oh it's bigger than you think," he replied raising his eyebrows and looking away. Narrowing my eyes at him I stared until I knew he wouldn't turn back this way. I grabbed the packet and opened it up.

"You grew up in Marina di Acate?" I asked almost disbelieving. How ironic.

"Yes I did," he replied looking ahead.

"Well that's easy," I muttered and I felt him cast me a glance before looking back straight. "We could act normally; hate each other. File a divorce," I thought up. I looked at him and he looked at me as if I were the dumbest thing in the world. "Think about it, we could go about our day, you being my assistant that does everything I say and I can act like a complete bitch back. Our relationship is strained so we thought of a vacation. Then I get mad and return home early. It's perfect."

"You really think that's going to work," he demanded. Sounds as if he wasn't as confident on this plan as I was.

"Okay, look," I hissed, "I hate you, and you most likely hate me." I saw him recoil at the words hate - yes it's a strong word and yes I speak the truth. "This whole husband and wife thing? It's not going to work for me-"

"Well until we reach down start memorizing. You better know some of that stuff," Goode snapped back as he put his earphones in. Did he just _snap _at _me_? I glanced down at the paper.

_Favorite meal - braised pork loin_

"Aren't you supposed to like pasta? That's Italian," I mused as I ran over foods he liked.

"That would be the primo," he sighed as he took out his ear buds. I looked at him telling him to explain. "In my family we have courses. The _antipasto_, or snackings, are before a meal. Then you have the _primo_ which is much like an appetizer. The _secondo_ is the main meal accompanied with the _contorno_, a vegetable platter. Then you have the _dolce,_ which is obviously dessert," he finished. "Think you can keep up?" I sat stunned for a moment.

"You eat all that food?" He sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"My family is… large." Instead of comforting him or asking what was wrong I turned back to the folder. Might as well let him drown in self pity.

"You know if I have ever played volleyball?"

"You have not," he replied nodding his head towards me but looking forward. Was this boy so scared of me he wouldn't look me head on?

"You know that I've had surgery?"

"When you were nine you fell off the monkey bars and broke your collar bone. What a typical girl." I glared at him while he looked across the plane. "You're supposed to be learning about me."

"You went to Gallagher High School?" I demanded as I looked shocked at him.

"Yes I went to the same school as you."

"Bu-Wh-Wait. How do I not recognize you?" I watched him suspiciously.

"I'm two years older than you," he responded easily.

"Oh-my-god, you were the Italian kid who transferred halfway through the school year! My friend had the biggest crush on you!" I exclaimed having a 'eureka' moment.

"What-what?" he asked completely confused and taken off guard. His eyebrows scrunched up as he turned to look at me.

"In second grade you transferred into our school and you had recess with us for two years before you went off to middle school. By the time we got there you were an eighth grader and Courtney admired you from afar," I replied my eyes wide. Who knew that I would come in contact with someone from the past. I thought I had cut off all relations when I moved halfway across the country to Seattle. My eyes snapped back to his face. He just looked back with a shocked expression. "Is that how you knew I had surgery? I must say I'm not as impressed anymore," I told him looking back at the papers. "How did you know what tea I drank?" I questioned remembering earlier.

"I know everything about you, you know nothing about me. Start memorizing."

"You know all of this about me," I inquired as I glanced over six pages of information.

"Scary isn't it?"

"Quoting _The Proposal_ are we," I stated as I looked through some more of the information.

"Well our situation reminds me of it," he said in a strained voice.

"Well don't plan on falling in love with me," I shot back looking at the book. "I'm supposed to know how often you work out if you do?"

"I go to the gym Tuesdays and Thursdays," he quickly replied.

"Your face reminds me of Ryan Reynolds. Easy to read otherwise stoic. Small gestures but shows a lot," I muttered.

"I will take that as a compliment," he sighed as he readjusted himself on his seat.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me in the office?" I asked as I kept skimming the pages, hopefully some of this would stick. After a few moments I looked over at him. He had his ear buds in and I could hear his music from my seat. I rolled my eyes and started memorizing.

**PAGE BREAK**

"TESORO!" I looked up stunned to see what looked like his father and mother there.

"Hey, Mamma, Papà," Goode smiled as he hugged them.

"You didn't tell us you were bringing your girlfriend along. You never told us you had a girl in fact!" his mother lightly chastised with a smile on her face.

"Well this is Cammie," he said turning towards me sweeping his hand. His face was hidden from his parents and he had the grimmest face on.

"Hello," I said giving a smile and a hand.

"Caro!" she replied giving me the biggest smile and completely ignoring my hand to crush me in a hug. Awkwardly I patted her back. Then I was encased in another set of arms and I heard Goode's father's chuckle from behind me. I looked over his mother's shoulder to give him a terrified stare; translation GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE. He just stared back at me and then smiled to most likely his father standing right above me.

"Cammie this is mia mamma, Dee Dee e mia papà, Josh." They untangled themselves giving me a hundred watt smile.

"Pleasure," I replied smoothing out my skirt and letting my purse fall from my shoulder to the crook of my elbow. His parents looked a little unsure then but gave me a smile instead.

"Well let's get your stuff back to the house," Josh offered as he grabbed my bags and guided his wife by the small of her back with his other hand. They turned and started walking to the car with Goode right beside them leaving me behind. Why thank you Goode for being a gentleman.

We got in a regular car and started driving around. I took out my Iphone and checked my email. Celio Nanne had replied to my apologizing email to say it would be a pleasure to have Mr. Valentino accompany us, whoever that was. He moved our appointment to tomorrow at eight in the morning which I was pleased with. The sooner this meeting was over the sooner I was able to return home. So thank god this Valentino guy was going.

"Sweetie," I glanced at Goode annoyed as he held my door opened for me giving me the face it's time for me to step out. Rolling my eyes I stepped out and ignored his hand. I looked up to see a modernized beach house in the middle of what seemed to be no where. It was a random modernized house plopped on the shore line.

"So are we meeting the family and heading out?" I asked him honestly wearing Gucci sunglasses. I turned my face towards him to see a grim face… once again. "I'm missing out on something?" I asked instead.

"Oh carino we'd rather you stay here with us, cut the costs and all," Dee Dee came up from behind me dragging me to their house.

"Mamma? I have to tell you something." Dee Dee and I spun around to look at Goode. "Cam and I? We're married." I stood stiff as his parents jaws opened.

"What?" Dee Dee asked disbelieving. She didn't look disgusted, but she didn't look pleased either.

"Cammie and I had a small marriage back in Seattle. We're just married," he responded with a small smile, no teeth.

"Where's her ring?" his mother demanded as she grabbed my left hand to examine it. "Zachary Valentino! Avete intenzione di dirmi che hai sposato questa donna e non ha nemmeno darle un anello? Ho sollevato meglio di così!" Now I may have been confused by the Italian but I'm pretty sure that Dee Dee just said Valentino… which would be a oil company… and owner of fifteen percent of the world's money… and the person who is accompanying me on this trip. It all clicked.

"Mamma, please. We were planning on having the real wedding here. Plus I know how you prefer your own jewelry producer rather than those in America-"

"Still you didn't give the beautiful girl a ring? Zachary I am disappointed in you," his mother scolded him.

"Amore, I'm sure that Zach and Cammie discussed this and this is what they thought up," Josh soothed.

"Well he should've bought her a ring anyways. Don't you need rings at a wedding?" she asked softening watching her husband. Blah, this is going to get sappy.

"They probably borrowed them or something; come on, Amore, they're most likely tired from traveling." I stayed back stunned at all of this. Before Goode started walking I strutted over grabbing him by the stupid jacket he was wearing.

"If I have a wedding here, I will murder you," I growled out. I was happy to say that his eyes widened a little bit, enough to know that I scared him. "Secondly, _Valentino_? Like the oil company? You changed your last name?" I demanded staring him down.

He glanced over his shoulder before wrapping his arms around me into a loose hug. "Sweetie, you're not helping our _arrangement_," he responded with a smile. "I can't guarantee we won't be having a wedding but yes, I changed my name." I gaped at him; I had no other reaction. "So you better not refer to me as Goode, unless you're making some sexual reference; I might let it go then." I pulled back to see him smirking at me. Knowing his parents were watching us, instead of slapping him I walked towards the car. "Sweetheart?" he called out confused.

"I am getting, my stuff," I replied tightly.

"It's already in the house. Papa Val took it." I turned around to see him smirking at me. I walked and he waited for me before falling in step throwing his arm around me.

"I hate you," I hissed.

"I thinking you're mistaking hate for love."

"Since when have you stood up for yourself," I glared at him as I walked on the cement blocks.

"Since I realized I can; you have no authority here." He grinned as he opened the door for me and I walked in.

"I will make your life miserable once we get back," I hissed under my breath as I passed him.

"Caro, I made pere caramellate, you're favorite," his mom smiled as she put a plate on the table.

"Is-is that-"

"A caramelized pear, why yes it is," Goode cut me off. I was about to talk back when he stuck one in my mouth. "Here try one. Now come along I'm sure you would like to unpack." He pushed me along as if it was bad I stayed in the kitchen. Maybe he didn't want his parents to talk to me, considering I knew nothing about him; I happily walked with him.

"Oh stop. Come and eat. I'll get you room ready," Dee Dee smiled as she walked out of the room.

"Zach, my boy, it's been awhile. You come home for the first time in five years and you have a wife," Josh shot his son a look. It was obvious he wanted him to visit more often. "I know Mrs. Sutton doesn't let you off work because God forbid she needs you every minute, but why didn't you tell us about your lovely wife?"

Goode looked at me his face impassive lips in a pursed line and said, "We wanted it to be a surprise, right Baby?"

I gave him a smile right back. "Have a caramel pear," I grinned as I stuck a pear back into his mouth. "I know how much you love them." His face a tight line again he chewed before giving me a strained smile.

"I have your bedroom ready. We'll only stay here for tonight since it's so late. I stored the refrigerator for you so that you have food. If you need anything else call us or you can buy it yourselves I suppose," Dee Dee giggled. "Here, you can continue eating after. I want to show you your bedroom."

She lead us up stairs to a wide open room… it must've been multiple rooms put together it was so spacious.

"Here's your bed," she smiled widely at me. My lips twitched up but I never fully nailed the smile. One bed… one room… with Goode. For two weeks. At least the parents would be gone and I would be able to kick him downstairs.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Well we better leave you kids, you must be exhausted," Josh smiled at us. Goode came around and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Night Mamma, Papà," Goode called bringing me into his chest, most likely so they didn't have to see the disgusted look on my face.

"Buona notte, dormire bene i bambini," his mother's voice softly rang back. I stood still until I couldn't hear their footsteps on the stairs anymore.

"Get away from me," I snapped in a whisper shoving him away. He stumbled and rolled his eyes.

"You realize we have to sleep in the same bed tonight," he whispered back.

"What? What are you talking about?" I questioned my face confused.

"There is no door on that staircase and they can see us at any minute."

"Then be a man and pretend to fall asleep doing something. Just don't get in that bed unless necessary." He raised his hands in defeat with a somewhat angry look and backed away. "Look there's a telescope. Pretend to be looking at stars or something when you fall asleep on that chair. It's almost like a bed but narrower."

"And what, I don't have a blanket? I'm going to freeze," he replied.

"Are you a whimp? It's almost sixty-five degrees-not raining and you're complaining?" I demanded as he stared back a little angrily.

"Fine, fine, it's fine. I'll go over." After a while I heard his soft snores and I knew he was sleeping. I was slightly jealous he was able to get to sleep so quickly. Suddenly I felt a breeze which felt nice under the covers. I don't know what compelled me to actually think of his well being but for some reason I knew he was going to be cold. He was basically in the open air with a breeze. Sighing, I grabbed the comforter and walked outside to the deck where he had pulled out the telescope and chair. I folded the comforter in half so that it wouldn't touch the ground and put it over him.

See? I have my nice sides. It only comes out once ever twenty years but that was besides the point. I walked back to the bed and slipped under the sheets hoping that it would provide enough warmth so that I wouldn't get a cold before tomorrow eight a.m.

**PAGE BREAK**

**Loose Translation**

**Tesoro - darling**

**Caro - dear**

**Mia mamma e mia pap****à** **- my mom and my dad**

**C****arino- honey**

**avete intenzione di dirmi che hai sposato questa donna e non ha nemmeno darle un anello? Ho sollevato meglio di così!**** - you mean to tell me that you married this woman and didn't even give her a ring? i raised you better than that!**

**Amore - love**

**Buona notte, dormire bene i bambini - good night, sleep well children**

**Please please review. It would make my day. Honestly.**

**Also, if you speak Italian and want to help me out go ahead. If i said something wrong do tell because I have no idea. Using Google translate (it's my life for translating things except Spanish or Japanese). **


	3. Chapter Tre

"Well Mr. Valentino, è stato bello vederti. And Ms. Morgan, or should I say Mrs. Valentino?" Mr. Nanne asked giving me a smirk that I did not at all appreciate. I didn't even know what he was saying to Goode half the time and I hoped that everything had gone exactly as I planned. But being Goode I would not put it past him to change things up to still get the deal but screw me over.

"Oh no that isn't necessary. Not at the moment," I sweetly replied giving Goode a look that I hoped somewhat resembled love.

"Alright I think that wraps things up. Let's go, amore," Goode stood holding his hand out for me. I internally cringed but for Solomon and the good of the company I sucked it up and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up and wrapped his arm around my waist, guiding me towards the door.

"Before you two leave," Mr. Nanne's voice stopped me and I turned around while Goode just glanced over his shoulder. He was just as anxious to get out of here as I was. "I have opera tickets for tonight's show; however, my wife has become ill and cannot go. I was wondering if you would like those tickets?"

"That's unnecessary," I almost immediately protested but Mr. Nanne had none of it. Instead he opted to glide smoothly out of the room with a smirk. As he passed us he slipped the tickets into the front pocket of Goode's suit with a wink. "Ciao!"

As soon as he was out of sight a chanced a look at Goode and saw murder in his eyes.

"We don't have to go you know," I told him softly, trying to diffuse him before he blew up in Mr. Nanne's office and messed it all up. Instead he took the tickets out of his front pocket and opened his suit to place them in the inside pocket. He then proceeded to grab me around the waist and pull me towards the elevator. "What is wrong with you," I hissed as soon as I got in.

"This was _obviously_ a set up if you're really to blind to see it." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "If we don't go we _will _hear about it."

"I don't have a dress," I scoffed. We remained silent as we were guided to our car and driven home. The whole time Goode stared out the window and

I swear I could hear his brain thinking overtime about how to get out of this. I rolled my eyes wondering if I was that bad of company that he couldn't just sit through one performance. Instead of trying to over think and try to get out of it, I was just going to relax and go with the flow. This was technically a vacation now that work was out of the way. Mind that I was going to be flying home in a few days. I had already emailed Liz to secure a flight home earlier than Mr. Solomon's paid for ticket.

"You realize that it's not just dress right?" he asked out of the blue.

"For tonight's show?"

"Yes. You realize that this is _the _Nanne's reserved seats?"

"Is that supposed to make me get nervous or something?" I asked finally looking at him.

"No. It means you're going to have to actually wear make-up and get your hair done." I glared back as he insulted me. I was wearing enough make up and my hair was done nicely today.

"Well, _Goode_, if-"

"Why do you always think that I'm trying to criticize you? No as in we're both going to have to dress up. Mr. Nanne doesn't do things half way so we're going to have to look our best."

"And you expect me to just find the perfect dress, get my make up and hair done, all before-"

"Seven." I sighed rubbing my temples. When we first got the tickets I had no desire to go. That feeling has increased tenfold. I stayed quiet watching the scenery and beautiful beaches. Before I knew it we were at the Valentino's beach house and I was making my way around to the back door. I paused seeing a parcel up against the door.

"Goode, do you have personal deliveries to your beach house?" I asked looking back at him incredulously. Seriously too much money.

"Not that I know of. Mamma doesn't like that sort of stuff," he replied as he walked past me and picked it up.

"That better not be a bomb. You could kill us," I told him with a serious face. He looked back to see if I was serious but he brushed off my words as playful. He then opened the door and didn't even think to keep it open for me.

Glaring I opened the door and let myself in as he put the package on the table and went to grab scissors. Quickly he destroyed the paper and gave a curious glace as blood red silk came into view. I walked over as he took the cloth out and cursed as soon as it unraveled itself.

Obviously Mr. Nanne had put a little thought into this. It was a lovely long sleeve dress with a very open back and nice high slit for my leg. Goode watched me as I kept my lips pursed. He wordlessly handed me the dress then walked into a different room. This was going to be a long night.

**DAVE FRANCO IS SMOKINNNNNN :)**

Normally I thought it was the boy that had to wait for the girl to come out because naturally girls are more worried about their appearance. Instead I was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Mrs. Valentino to take her hands off her kid and just let us go. We were going to be late and I was hoping that wouldn't interfere with the performance.

"Zach, tesoro, let me just-"

"Mamma!" I turned to hear Goode's voice actually sound a little cross. I tsked under my breath and waited for him to get out so we could go already. Finally he came out of the room, well somewhat. I watched as he got half of his body out but his suit was tight as if someone was holding onto the other sleeve. Seeing the annoyed look on Goode's face I would assume I was correct. He huffed in annoyance as he half turned so he could start arguing with Mrs. Valentino in Italian. I gave him a once over because well, who doesn't look at their date. Especially when said date is wearing a Armani suit.

Ugh, rich people.

Ugh, stupid rich handsome people.

There was no denying though how well Goode could pull it off. He looked classy from head to toe and when I finally ended back up at his face his green eyes were locked on mine giving me that annoying smirk. I raised my eyebrow before he could even point out I had checked him out.

"Sì, Mamma, ciò che," he responded as he stopped struggling long enough for Mrs. Valentino to do whatever before gazing at her son with prideful eyes. Suddenly I felt a little guilty that we were leading her on. She seemed sincerely happy for us and that just left me in an awkward position. Two more days.

"Andiamo, Cam," he said rolling his eyes while holding his hand out for me. I again reluctantly took his hand and let him lead me out to the car that was again waiting for us. We made it to the theatre quickly and were escorted to our seats; I took the left and he took the right, closest to the stage.

"Well this place is legit," I mumbled as they pulled the curtains closing us off from the exit.

"This is normal for box seating," Goode replied as he shoved his face into his palm. Joy. We both didn't want to be here. I sighed as I glanced at him then returned to staring at the stage.

"This is my first time," I sighed. I could feel his eyes move to my face but I didn't dare move. Indifference. This whole trip I would be indifferent. I was already plotting ways to get him to hate me so that we could have our 'break-up'.

"Well we better make this an enjoyable night." My eyebrows knit in confusion as I actually looked over to Goode.

A smirk as his face rested in his hand.

**DAVE FRANCOOOOO**

My mind was blown. I really didn't care for opera and never in my life did I think I would actually attend. The voices were astounding and I couldn't take the smile off my face for the whole performance. When notes were hit perfectly I felt the chills run down my spine and I could see Goode smiling as he watched me out of the corner of his eye. As soon as the performance was over I was up and clapping my hands. Goode actually laughed at me but stood up and clapped after me. After an appropriate amount of time he tugged at my elbow to lead me out of the booth down to the awaiting car. I was in a daze until I realized that we stopped outside a little restaurant.

"What are we doing?" I asked coming out of my haze. Goode chuckled but stepped out motioning me to follow. I got out and he grabbed my hand and lead me inside.

"Prenotazione di due per Goode." The waitress gave a polite smile and lead us to a small table outside. She gave us our menus and left us on our own.

"So what's going on?" I asked arching my eyebrow.

"We are having dinner. And you are going to relax," he replied nonchalantly. A waiter came out and Goode rattled things off. Everything being in Italian I had no idea what they were saying. The next thing I knew red wine was being served.

"If I didn't know any better I were saying you were forcing me into a date."

"And what if I am Gallagher Girl?" I looked confused as he rolled his eyes and sighed at me. "You're really going to make me explain this? You know the school-"

"Yes I understand where it's coming from but why are you calling me that?"

"Lessen the formality since we're getting married in all," he lobbed back with a bright smile.

"Look, we both know that's a lie-"

"But we still need to look the part. Ah our meal." He smiled at our waiter and murmured grazie as the spaghetti was placed before us.

"Really? Red spaghetti? So messy that I'll probably make a mess of myself."

"Live a little! We're in Italy! You know, famous for their pasta, wine, opera-"

"I get it, Goode." He just smiled at me and started eating. I stayed quiet as I ate my meal which was delicious. There was something about being in Italy that made the spaghetti that much more appetizing.

"So what made you move to Seattle?" Goode conversationally asked as we got further into our meal.

"I'm not telling," I responded. "Although I'm curious as to why you came and stayed in America."

"Well at first it was just for fun and my parents thought it would be something good to get exposure to," Goode said staring off into the night sky. "I sort of fell in love and just didn't want to return. Once I was a senior in high school and I saw others struggling around me to get money to go to college, I realized how easy I had it. So I basically cut off connections with my parents and tried living on my own. It was difficult and I admit I did have to ask them for some money the first year of college. There was no way I was going to be able to pay even with the college funds my parents had set aside. After college was paid for though, I didn't let my parents pay for anything. I wanted to see how far I could get myself by myself. I guess I didn't get too far because I have a bitch for a superior." With that he smiled down at me but it wasn't in annoyance. "Still I'm able to live comfortably. And since I didn't stick with the Valentino name when I came here, most people just didn't associate me with the Valentinos."

I sat in shock as I absorbed his story. A lot of emotions were running through me at the time but the front most emotion was possibly the scariest for me.

_Intimidation_.

He had left his home country and then basically cut off connections with his parents to make it on his own. I don't think I would ever be able to do that. I could now see why his mom is always over and near him. I saw now why his dad looked at him with prideful eyes and had already set up to have lunch with him for the rest of the week.

With that little story Zachary Goode had earned my respect.

**MI AMORE DAVE FRANCOOOO**

è stato bello vederti - it was good to see you

ciao - bye

tesoro - sweetheart

sì, mamma, ciò che - yeah, mom, whatever

andiamo - let's go

prenotazione di due per - reservation for two for

So I may or may not of had a Dave Franco obsession while writing this. Oh well.


End file.
